


Lucky, the Reader

by tenebi



Series: Lucky and The Red Ranger [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Dresses, F/M, Fanboying, Food, Friends to Lovers, Future Romance, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Pizza, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rosted, Shopping, Slice of Life, Soap Opera, fangirling, novela - Freeform, prank, tomboy wearing dress, watching drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: This is a compilation of small stories, when lucky and Raphael were still real friends.you can read them all individually (even inf the real romance start in the two last chapter)Under 500 words each.





	1. EVIL PLAN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> so here is the first chapter of this compilation of small stories  
> I hope you will like it if you are here for the romance don't worry it will come soon just but patient.  
> the purpose of this story is to develop lucky's personality.  
> I tried my best and hope you like it  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> Enjoy

Your workday was finally over, your cover design, for a novel that will be published in the next month, was accepted on the first try, which was extremely surprising Since you won't spend the entire night working, you decided to pay a visit to some friends, you haven’t seen since a couple of weeks. You only had time to text Raphael. You entered the lair to found the two fire color ranger fighting, in front of the TV. You stand there for a couple of seconds before a smile formed on your face, you walked toward Donny’s lab. You found the purple ranger wearing a welder helmet and doing some welding an object you couldn’t identify because of the spark.  
“Hey, blacksmith!” You called him lending on the door frame  
He stopped, took his helmet off and turned around  
“Oh hi, (Y/n), what are you doing here? “He asked surprised  
“Well I finished earlier, so I decided to visit, I haven’t seen you guys in a while”, you said  
“Well it’s good to see you”, he said  
“By the way of what are those two fighting for?”  
“The last slice of pizza”, he answered with a pinch of exasperation  
At that second an evil smile formed on your face mixed with a Machiavellian look.  
“Donnie, would you help me with a diabolic plan? “You asked rubbing your hand like a basic villain  
He accepted and you explain your idea and he loved it. While you were sneaking behind the couch, he was supposed to make the most noise possible to hide your lack of stealth. One you were in position, he stopped and you quickly grab the last piece and took a bite.  
At the second you took it, they stopped fighting and looked at you with horror.  
“Oh hi, guys, I am sorry, was it yours?” you asked with a bitchy tone and an evil smile  
The boys fell on their knees, eyes filled with horror. They screamed in despair as you started to laugh like an evil mad scientist.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> So I hope you liked this story  
> If you have in opinion please leave a comment, it helps me improve myself.  
> the next chapter should be there soon.  
> thanks for reading


	2. NOVELA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> hope you'll like this chapter  
> Just so you know this chapter is just there for fun. Nothing serious happens here, the real thing starts at chapter 4.  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> enjoy

It was nap time, at least your's. You had spent a good part of the night working. You were wrapped in a blanket, your eyes were heavy and your perception of sounds was getting weaker and weaker. Before your soul could escape its prison a sound woke you up. you looked around in panic at the window to found an annoying orange ranger knocking on it. you gave him an frustrated look, got up and open the window, mumbling about how unhappy you were.  
“Hello, (Y/n)!! he said excited  
“ hi…” you sigh with tiny eyes and unhappy look “ what are you doing here? “  
“have you forgotten? It’s The Rose’s mask season finals !”  
“ oh no I-I totally forgot about it, please come in, “ you said surprised, you looked at the time, 5 minutes before the show. You went to the kitchen as Mickey sat on the sofa, you came back with chips, candy, and some sodas.  
You sat down and opened the tv, it was about to start  
1 hour later  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!??? NO NO NO NO !!!!! ROSA AND PABLO WERE SUPPOSED TO END UP TOGETHER, FUCK JORGE BLACKMAILING ROSA. ANGELICA AND MARCO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED AFTER MARCO’S AMNESIA BUT NO FUCKING ALIVIA GETS KIDNAPPED AND THE WEDDING IS REPORTED AND MATIAS WHO PRETEND TO WANT TO HELP THEM, JUST WANT TO GET ANGELICA BACK, FUCK I AM SURE HE IS THE KIDNAPER !!!!! FUCK WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END ON A CLIFF ANGER!!!” you shouted  
Mickey looked at you in surprise, he wasn't expecting so much rage from someone like you, but he quickly joined you and started to complain. You spend the rest of the day talking about the show and you had a good time.  
It was a good day  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope you enjoyed it  
> if you have any opinion please leave a comment  
> the next chapter should be there soon


	3. Pretty dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> so the third chapter was supposed to be about lucky standing for herself want Leo gave an order but I really have no inspiration for this, so here lucky will follow the orders during a mission but she is also the " go make your own sandwich" type. now this is done  
> now  
> I hope will like this new chapter  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> I tried my best  
> enjoy !

It happened, April finally got you to go shopping with her. You didn’t despise shopping but you rather spend your money on books and art material. But here you were, the hands full of bags from diverse shops. April was so proud of herself, you bought an actual dress. The last time you remember yourself wearing one was at your prom.  
Both of you were tired and your feet were hurting. April proposed to stop at the turtles’ place. You accepted but you felt like there was something wrong.  
When you arrive you let your body drop on the sofa with relief as April told your day to the gang. You were zoning out when you heard your name. You looked around to see the gang was staring at you and April was wearing a weird smile  
“What?” You asked archly. you were feeling a bit embarrassed because of all the eyes on you.  
“Well show us what you bought,” April answered then turn to the boys “you know how stubborn she is but actually on this one, I won”  
“OOH Come on, I was hesitating on if it was worth it,” you said putting on a pout, refusing to admit her victory over you.  
“If you say so. Are you going to show us?” she asked  
“.. Show what?” you tried to play innocent  
“The dress YOU choose,” she said revealing your secret  
Everyone looked surprised. You were't super feminine even if you had worn feminine clothes multiple times with them but they never saw you in an actual dress. Now they were looking at you. You were almost blushing from all the attention.  
“no.,” you said hiding behind the sofa  
“Come on ...” she said  
“I don’t think the boys really cares about it,” you said putting your hand together as if you were praying that they were thinking the same way.  
But unfortunate for you, they thought it would be funny to make you do it.  
“Well I am curious to see of course if you don’t want we won't force you, “said Michelangelo  
You kind of wanted to, so you got up grabbed the bag and ran to the bathroom. As April clapped and giggle in victory.  
After a couple of minutes, you finally came out of the bathroom, with a plain blue dress with t-shirt sleeves, the bottom was ending below the knee and it was really suiting you.  
They all gave you compliments told you that there was so shame at trying new things.  
But something was wrong, Raphael remained silent and when you asked him how you looked, he relied with a simple “nice”, which was weird because you often caught him looking at you. You spend the rest of the day in that dress, you liked it.  
That night Raphael had trouble sleeping  
“Guess I kind of forgot she was a girl, heh…” he whispered, not sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope you liked it if you have any critics please leave a comment.  
> so 2018 is coming so I wish every reader to survive this next year.  
> let's be serious for a second, thank you for reading this fic and I hope you'll continue to the next year. I am not the best at this but I really love writing and I am grateful that you, dear reader, took of your time to read my horrible English.  
> so thank you  
> and  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	4. Alone ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so here is the chapter of this fic, I hope you like it.  
> so yes it has more than 500 words and I am sorry  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> so I hope you enjoy this chapter

It was supposed to be a simple normal Friday night, but life isn’t always what you are expecting. You went to the turtle's place and you were hanging out with Casey, April, and splinter, waiting for the turtles to return from their patrol.  
Half an hour later, the boys arrived. You waved at them with a big smile but you remained seated. You looked at every turtle to see if there was any wrong, any wounds or anything. When it was Raphael’s turn, he gave you a look saying something like “what the shell are you doing?” You giggled and he walked up to you. Since he was way taller then you, you had to tilt your head a little. He told you about some stuff that happens during the patrol and you joked a bit.  
(Bonus: in the corner of the living room was master splinter standing there looking at his children, when April walked next to him and whispered “I think I ship those two”, designating you and Raphael and the master nodded)  
After a couple of minutes, Mickey proposed to play hide and seek in the sewer. Everybody was pretty enthusiastic about it before you realize that you didn’t know the sewers at all. You tried to abandon the project, but they all insisted and Donnie gave you a special GPS with a map of the sewers. Then Leo got out a bag with little papers, the color of the paper determined your team. You got into the hiding team with Leo, Mickey, and April while Raphael, Casey, and Donnie were the searching team. The game was all prepared and the searching team started to count. You started to run looking at the GPS and almost hit a wall.  
(Couple of minutes later)  
After a while, of walking the eyes absorb by the GPS, you realize that you were in complete darkness, there was only the light glowing from the screen of the GPS. You were getting a bit stressful but you kept walking trying to calm yourself.  
But luck wasn’t on your side as the GPS's glowing started to fade. You started to panic a bit because there was darkness all over, only waiting for a second of opening to eat you alive.  
You heard a snapping sound making you jump. You turned an around but you tripped and dropped the GSP and the glow faded away  
Letting the darkness completely full* your senses. You started panicking, you couldn't see anything, you didn't know where you were, and you couldn’t feel anything except the pounding of your heart. It was almost as if you couldn’t feel the ground, you felt as if there were no boundaries it was just the void. Your heart was beating faster and faster, your breath was going sharper and sharper. Your body instinctively got in fetal position, you were shaking. You felt tears running out of your eyes. There was so much and nothing at the same time. You were sure you were about to die.

Right after this tough wich felt like hours to you , you saw a light and someone.

"(Y/n)?” the voice called  
“Raph..?" You asked as the light got to you with a short breath  
“What happened?" He asked as he ran to you  
You weren't able to answer, no sounds were coming out of your mouth, and your body needed air so no time to talk.  
He got next to you and posed his hand cautiously on your shoulder “its fine… you're safe"

The second he touched you, your body moved on its own. You hugged him, it never happened before, you rarely showed PDA but you were so desperate for something familiar and reassuring. Your head was at the level of his torso. After a minute you felt his hand lightly pat your head.  
“Heh … okay lucky, its fine …like…. you are safe... Just breathe..." he chuckling not knowing how to deal with this  
After a couple of minutes, you got up.  
“What was that?" He asked weirded out  
"I have no idea, man “you responded, rubbing your forehead.  
You got the GPS back and saw that the battery had died. You walked back with him in an awkward silence.  
"Raph? Can you promise me something?" You asked  
“Maybe...” he answered  
“Nothing happened ok, I'll make an excuse but please don't talk about it..."  
“sure, I mean you got a lot of my secret hostage too so it's only fair..."  
“Thanks..."  
You got back to the lair and gave a gang different story and lectured Donnie about his batteries, to scatter any doubt.  
You stayed a bit longer but you were tired so Raphael walked you home. You said goodbye, goodnight and thank him. 

In the night, Raphael looked at his hand, it was the first time someone other than his family hugged him. You touched him this small feeling appeared and it was fading slowly, Raphael was confused but he smiled and vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope you liked this fic  
> the second part of the series is going to start soon, you know what it means  
> the good stuff is coming soon.  
> I might start doing bonus story so if you have some requests leave a comment it might inspire me  
> so If you have any critics please leave a comment


End file.
